The Elements
by Shazzie
Summary: Nobody knows how he thinks. Nobody knows how he works. Nobody knows what went through his mind when he killed Angela and Charlotte. -My take on how Red John's mind works, RJ's POV, one-shot.


Disclaimer- -_- -I own nothing

**The Gateway.**

The wind moved his hair in circles, forcing it to fly in every which direction. It whipped against his face with the energy of a war. The energy of his war. The energy of the elements.

The Earth.

The Air.

The Water.

The Fire.

The war within himself that had gone unnoticed for all of his life.

The war within each of ourselves that has gone unnoticed for all of our lives.

The earth under our toes;

The air in out lungs;

The water in our eyes;

The fire in our hearts.

Because that's what humans were made for. Destruction. They.. We are the peacekeepers. We come, we analyse and we destroy.

We hold the balance.

We control the balance.

We are the balance.

The destruction, it keeps them pure. It keeps the Earth how it should be. It keeps the world in line.

And that's why he felt nothing.

That's why he didn't feel the pain of the war within herself. That's why he didn't feel the destruction. that's why he didn't feel the killer inside herself. That's why he felt nothing, nothing at all as he walked towards the end of life as they knew it.

That's why he felt nothing at all as he walked towards the end of their worlds.

You see, the balance was gone. The humans, they- we- are rebelling. We are trying to hold the peace by keeping things alive. We cant see the _good _we were doing by killing the animals that needed to die. We cant see the _good_ we were doing by killing the peace-keepers that weren't holding the peace.

We can't see what we have become.

So they have to go.

We have to go.

And that's why he felt nothing. That's why he felt nothing at all as he walked towards the destruction of the earth. That's why he felt nothing at all as he walked towards the inevitable changes, the inevitable destruction that he would cause. That's why he didn't feel the war of the elements he was trying to control.

He didn't feel the Earth under his feet.

He didn't feel the air in his lungs.

He didn't feel the water in his eyes.

He didn't feel the fire in his heart.

This is what we are made to do. He was the one being pure. He was the one holding the balance. Why should he feel anything? Why should he feel the war of the elements he tried to control? Why should he feel the destruction, the pain, that he would cause? He was making things right.

He was putting things back in order.

Hhe was the one that would control the elements. He was the one who would move this world into a new age. He was the one who would end the age of retaliation, of death, of darkness.

He would take them to the light.

All he had to do, was control the elements that had been running amok for too long. All he had to do was show the world how what they had been doing was right, and what they are doing is wrong. They had to bring them to the light.

He had to guide them out of the darkness.

But once you are in, there is no way out. Once the blood is on your hands, you can't wash it off. Once the fire is lit, you cant blow it out. Once the ice is frozen, you cant make it water. Once the air is gone, its not coming back. Once the Earth moves, there is not moving back.

There was no way back.

No way to save them.

No way to guide them from the darkness.

No way to guide us from the darkness.

The only way to move to the light was to destroy the darkness, the sadness, the horror, the anger. It was like a depression. It consumed you. It became who you are, the darkness. It's like falling off a cliff. It happens so fast, and if you react quick enough, you may be able to pull yourself back up. You may be able to stop the darkness. But once you have reached a certain point, there is no turning back. There is no stopping the depression. There is no way to stop falling. The only thing you can do to stop the depression is to hit rock bottom.

To hit the floor.

To destroy, or to be destroyed.

That was the choice every human had to face. That was the thing that faced us all, so soon after our youths.

And they had chosen wrong.

They had chosen to be destroyed, not to uphold the peace. To upset the balance.

They had to go.

They had to stop.

They had to be destroyed, before it was to late.

They had all passed the point of no return, they had fallen to far under the darkness's spell.

They were doomed.

So he felt nothing.

He felt nothing as she walked towards the gateway; as she walked towards the destruction; as he walked towards the upholding of peace; as she walked towards the future.

The future he would make.

The future he had shaped.

The future that would lead them to the light.

Their future.

His future.

Our future.

One step after another, one breath after another, one sight after another, one heartbeat after another he walked to her destiny; to their destiny; to our destiny. To the change. To the light. The elements kept him safe, at t heart of the storm that flew around her head, around his feet, around his heard, around his eyes. He was at the eye of the storm.

He controlled the storm.

He controlled the elements.

He was the peacekeeper at war.

And yet, he didn't feel.

He didn't feel the eyes of those around her, the piercing glances and stares shot in his direction. He didn't notice the change. He didn't notice the elements killing one another, killing her. The mud between his toes, the emptiness in his lungs, the ice in his eyes, the light ablaze in his heart. The elements.

The earth. The air. The water. The fire.

They were his weapons and his shields. They were made with the humans, to hep keep the piece. They were made to be controlled by the humans; they were made to be controlled by him.

They were made to help keep the piece where the humans failed.

They were the second life we were given to succeed in our mission to keep the earth at peace.

The mission they were failing at.

It was all in his hands now.

The fate of the them, the people, her people. Us.

It was all with him.

And he still felt nothing. As midnight approached, as he took step after step, breath after breath, sight after sight, heartbeat after heartbeat, he didn't feel the war, he didn't feel the people, he didn't feel the pain. He didn't feel the world.

He only saw the elements.

He only saw the Earth, the Air, the Water and the Fire guiding her.

Foot after foot.

Breath after breath.

Sight after sight.

Heartbeat after heartbeat.

This, this was his destiny.

This was her meaning.

He would uphold the peace.

He would uphold their destinies.

He would end the age of the darkness.

He would make way for the light.

So step after step he walked through the same, small tiring old beach. He walked towards the house that held the world at peace. He walked towards the keeper of time. He walked towards the beginning of the destruction. Once step after another. One breath after another. One sight after another. One heartbeat after another.

He would find the light.

The time was approaching. It was almost upon them.

The future.

Their future.

Our future.

His future.

The house stood, so proud, so clean, so _dark. _This was the beginning. This was where he had to start. To destroy the ones who wouldn't uphold the peace, he had to maintain the peace.He had to change the course of the people.

He had to guide them to the light.

He had to move them to the future.

Even if it meant killing a child.

So he felt nothing. He felt nothing, but he felt everything. He didn't feel herself. He didn't feel the emotions, he didn't feel the pain. But he did, now he did feel the elements. He felt the richness in the Earth, he felt the whoosh of the Air, he felt the ice of the Water, he felt the light from the Fire.

He felt the future.

He felt their destiny.

He felt it coming.

He felt it arriving.

Because it was upon them. The time. It was midnight. It was the future. It was time to meet their destiny. It was time.

They didn't deserve this.

Maybe they did.

Maybe they didn't.

He didn't know.

But Jane did.

For the things he said. For the words that he had so confidently spoken on live TV, the fool. These people, they were small prices to pay.

They were sacralises for a good cause.

They were the opening to a new life, a new era, a new world for Patrick.

And he needed it.

The man had gotten off of track. The man had gotten greedy. The man had become pompous, over confident.

The man was loosing the peace.

And he had to uphold it.

So he felt nothing.

Red John felt nothing.

Nothing at all as he walked up the stairs to the little girls room.

Nothing at all as he looked at their photos, so happy. They could have stayed like that. They could have stayed like that if he had just fallen into the background. If he had just faded away when he had enough.

But he didn't.

So Red John felt nothing.

Red John felt nothing as he pushed the door open.

Red John felt nothing as he took small quiet steps towards the resting child.

Red John felt nothing as he inhaled her scent, a strawberry and creamy smell.

Red John felt nothing as he crouched next to her.

Red John felt nothing as he gently shook her awake.

And then he felt the only thing he did know. He felt the only emotion that he was accustomed too.

He felt pleasure.

Red John felt pleasure when he saw himself reflected in the little blonde girl's huge blue eyes.

**It's a little sadistic, but please review and tell me if I need a rating change 'cause I wasn't sure.. **


End file.
